


Memories

by murderousCroww



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i can't believe tommy's dead, i dont proof read any of my writing im a trainwreck i know, im the one mourning, tommy's death is off screen btw, watch this age really badly in like a week when they pull an uno reverse card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww
Summary: Tommy's dead now, he thinks. He's dead and this was apparently what the afterlife looked like. It was a lot nicer than what he was expecting.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> tommy died yesterday and i already wrote a drabble about it bc im going THROUGH IT OKAY > ??!@?!? PAiN ANGUISH anyways hope you enjoy

When Tommy thought of death he never thought of this. He never pictured himself standing in a grassy field underneath a clear blue sky. The air was warm and the wind caused the long blades of grass to tickle the tips of his fingers. The only thing he could see for miles was a large, old oak tree. He could make out a young Techno sitting at the base with a book in his lap but his attention turned to the branches above him. In said branches was a young Wilbur and Tommy, racing to see which of the two could climb higher while Techno dryly commented about how Tommy was probably going to break his arm.

Tommy watched the scene unfold as an unfamiliar feeling tugged at his heart. Nostalgia, he thought, he was feeling nostalgic. His death was a mere afterthought now, instead focused on the warm, fuzzy memory he was apparently living through. Except it wasn’t a memory, not a real one. Tommy didn’t grow up in vast fields and warm summer days, he grew up in the freezing arctic with a bloodthirsty warrior and tactful musician as brothers. It was a far cry from the normal childhood that he was witnessing right now.

“What the fuck is this?” Tommy murmured to himself. He wondered briefly if the younger versions of his brothers and himself could see him. Maybe he could talk to them, maybe he could apologize.

“I don’t know. I don’t recognize this one.” Tommy heard a voice from behind him. He turned around quickly, arms raised defensively. He didn’t know if it was even possible for someone to die twice but he certainly wasn’t going to give it a try. Tommy didn’t know what he was expecting but the last thing he anticipated to see was a familiar pair of chestnut eyes. They were tired with clear bags underneath them but Tommy could still recognize them in a heartbeat. All the fight was immediately drained from his body.

“Wilbur?” Tommy asked, even though he needed no clarification or reassurance that it was indeed Wilbur. His mess of curly brown hair, the small smile on his lips, the long trench coat that flapped gently in the wind. His white shirt was now stained a deep red around his abdomen but he was clearly Wilbur. Tommy reached out to grab him instinctively, just to confirm that he was real. He stopped himself though, fingers just barely grazing the rough, brown leather of the older man’s coat, and instead stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Hey, Tommy, I didn’t expect to see you so soon. I figured old man Philza would’ve kicked the bucket before you did.” Wilbur joked lightly, eliciting a small laugh from Tommy.

“I-I… um.” Tommy stuttered out before tapering off into an awkward chuckle. For once in his life, Tommy was seemingly at a loss for words. It had been so long since he saw Wilbur, the real Wilbur. Not that Ghostbur wasn’t also Wilbur it was just… different.

“What do you mean you don’t recognize this one?” Tommy finally managed to ask. Wilbur turned to look at his younger self and let out a content sigh.

“Normally I just stand and watch the memories fade in and out, but I don’t recognize this one.” Tommy was about to make some snarky remark about how calm Wilbur seemed, but then he remembered that he had been here for much longer than Tommy. He had embraced death and grown used to it, of course he was unfazed by Tommy dying. Tommy didn’t know if he was grateful or annoyed at Wilbur’s relaxed reaction.

“It can't be a memory, we never had anything like this,” Tommy said instead. 

Wilbur simply shrugged, “Must be a dream then.” He caught Tommy tense out of the corner of his eye at his word choice. “Or I guess a wish would be more fitting,” He rephrased.

Tommy watched as his younger self struggled to get himself down from the tree, calling on his big brothers for help. Techno and Wilbur just laughed as Tommy flailed about. The branch he was sat on couldn’t be higher than three feet, but the distance must’ve felt massive for a young Tommy. A grin crept onto older Tommy’s face without his permission. It was so long ago that the teenager felt like he could be a kid, being thrown into conflict after conflict does that to a person.

“This is… nice.” Tommy breathed which caused Wilbur to let out a low hum of agreement. Tommy knew that in a few hours he’d be missing his friends once the dread and realization set in. For now, though, he could bask in the quality time of a brother which he hadn’t seen for months. He could finally relax, even if it was for a moment.


End file.
